Cube-World
Cube-World is the 2nd episode of the third season of BTUAM and the 31st overall episode. Summary Ben decides to visit Stearth and find out some history about one of his new favourites, Stickler. Plot Ben was TriWuzzo and was figthing ''another ''Techadon Robot. He rolled up into a ball and charged at the robot. He caused a small crack in it's chest but was flung backwards. Goopie transformed into Ultimate Swampfire and flew over to the robot. He began fighting it in melee combat but then sneakily shot small bombs into the crack between his chest. 'RETREAT!' Ben shouted. 'You sure?' Kevin asked. Ben nodded. He pressed his chest and became Terraspin, then he blew the Robot far away as it exploded into bits. He then reverted back. Gwen walked over to the three boys. 'Man, that is the fifth guy to attack us today, can we just take the rest of the day off?' she plead. Ben nodded. 'I guess so. Hey, let's go check out Stickler's planet, apparently it is exactly like Earth!' Ben suggested. The other two shrugged, then Gwen casted a spell and they teleported away. The team reappeared on a place that looked almost identical to where they just were. The only difference, the people were all stick-people. They all turned and looked at Ben. Everything went silent and awkward, but then all the Stithuman's lower torso's began transforming into deadly weapons. They ran at Ben and he quickly transformed into Goop. 'Hey, hey, hey! It's me, Ben Tennyson!' he shouted, trying to reason with them. 'We know, that's why we are attacking you!' one of the members of the mob shouted. Ben arose from the crowd and transformed into Stickler so that they would not recognise him. Stickler quickly levitated away, then created a bicycle wheel from his feet and rode off to his friends. 'Let's get out of here before they find out it's me' he told them, then they ran off. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' Ben said feeling down as the team hid in a factory. 'I want to know why they hate you' Gwen said. They heard mobsters getting closer to the door of the dark factory. Gwen shot a beam of mana that became a Kinneceleran and ran out the door and around the city. The mob ran after him. Kevin began getting angry. He watched as the gang nearly ended passing. He absorbed Taedenite. 'I'm going to find out what's going on!' he ran out the door and captured one of the Stithumans and dragged it into the factory. Ben transformed into Eatle and began threatening it. 'Tell me why you want me dead!' he demanded. The Stithuman spat into Eatle's face. Eatle growled and became Way Big. Then the Stithuman began getting scared. Way Big lifted his foot a put it above the Stithuman. 'Okay, okay. We were once a peaceful society, with a great ruler. But the great Azmuth asked us for a DNA sample and our ruler donated himself. After his passing chaos erupted and everyone over Stearth wants you dead!' The Stithuman explained. Way Big had a hurt expression on his face. Suddenly, his foot dropped and he squished the Stithuman. 'Oh fudge!' Way Big shouted. Suddenly ET popped out of nowhere! 'No swearing! This is a kids show!' He scolded. 'Hey, BTUAM is a serious series, we don't have funny things like fourth-wall breaking!' Way Big shouted back, then he shot a cosmic ray and ET disintegrated. Paradox appeared and reversed everything that had happened and Way Big was staring at the flattened Stithuman. It suddenly reinflated. 'We are stick-people you know' it told Ben. Way Big grabbed the Stithuman and flew out of the building. He found the mob and landed, then used his super speed to run over to them. 'Look! It's Ben Tennyson!' They all shouted. They began shooting at Way Big but he felt nothing. He crossed his arms and they began glowing blue like a cosmic ray. 'WAIT! You continue to attack and I obliterate your entire planet!' he threatened. They all stopped. 'I have come to restore what I did wrong. If I release the Stithuman DNA from the Codon Stream, your leader can return to living! Is that what you want?' Ben asked. They all nodded and cheered. Way Big pressed his Ultimatrix symbol and began turning into a giant stick figure. After he had finished that, he shrunk down to regular size. Then he began entering a code and suddenly, he had reverted to Ben and a Stithuman wearing a crown stood before him. 'You are noble, Ben Tennyson' the ruler said, he lifted his hand and the team teleported home. 'You did the right thing, Ben' Gwen said as she put her hand onto his shoulder. Ben scrolled through the Ultimatrix. 'Yeah, but I lost a powerful addition' he said glumly. Suddenly, Paradox (re)appeared. 'Gumball? Nevermind. Ben you don't lose your powerful Stickler, because I took the DNA of an evil Stithuman and entered it into the Codon Stream for you' Paradox explained. He entered a code and teleported away. Ben looked at the Ultimatrix and transformed. 'STICKLER!!!!' Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Goopie *Paradox *ET (Cameo; Debut) Aliens Used By Ben *TriWuzzo *Terraspin *Goop *Stickler (x3) *Eatle *Way Big By Goopie *Ultimate Swampfire Villains *Techadon Robots *Stithuman(s) Abilities used by Kevin *Taedenite Creatures created by Gwen *Kinneceleran Trivia *Goopie uses the ability to transform into the 6 original ultimates without going their originals for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:ET